


BFF's At The Grocery Store

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Cheryl and Ghost Ray's BFF Adventures [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: because why not?, more shenanigans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Cheryl and Ghost Ray have to pick up some things at the grocery store. But, bringing Ghost Ray to the store proves to be a bad idea...





	BFF's At The Grocery Store

_"I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN_  
GUILTY FEET HAVE GOT NO RHYTHM  
THOUGH IT'S EASY TO PRETEND  
I KNOW YOUR NOT A FOOL..." Ghost Ray loudly sang (off-key) along with the muzak as he and Cheryl walked around the grocery store. 

Cheryl giggled while she looked over the list. "Ray, I don't think the whole store needs to hear your lovely voice."

"Hell yeah, they do. What if I get discovered here? Dude, I could be on a game show! I could be on American I- Oh, wait that's over. Never mind. I tried." he shrugged.

"Let's focus on getting our groceries so we don't run around the store like we're on Supermarket Sweep."

The two BFFs made their way to the deli, to get some cold cuts for sandwiches. Cheryl looked at the various amount of cheeses to choose from, while Ghost Ray just looked impatient. "Can we hurry this up? We need to get to the more important aisles in this store, like the Oreo aisle."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Ray, there is no such thing as an Oreo aisle. There are shelves with Oreos on them, but not a whole aisle dedicated to Oreos. You're silly." 

"All right. Who runs this establishment? I'd like to file a complaint!" Ghost Ray floated into Cheryl's cart and pouted. "No Oreo aisle. You kiddin' me?"

An employee walked up to the counter, and smiled at her two customers. She had blonde hair wrapped up in a fishnet, and a nametag with "Stephie" written on it. "Hello. How can I help you today?" 

"Hi there! I'd like a-"

"Yo! Where are the free samples? I'm starving!" Ghost Ray interrupted.

Stephie stammered. "Um, free samples?"

"Yeah, that's right! You don't have an Oreo aisle! At least give me this! Let me try some of that roast beef my BFF always gets." Ghost Ray said, pointing to the roast beef behind the glass display.

Stephie took the roast beef to the slicer, and sliced a piece for the hungry MadHouse ghost. "Here you go," she said handing the piece to him. He snatched it out of her hands and quickly ate it. "Yeah. That was good."

"Ray! Be polite! What do you say?" Cheryl scolded, handing Stephie a paper of her deli order.

"Give me another one." Ray deadpanned, folding his arms.

"I-I can't. I can only give you one." Stephie replied, starting to work on Cheryl's order. This didn't sit well with Ray.

"All right. I'm a pissed ghost now. You done messed up now. I've lived through better service than this. Well, you know, I have a friend at home who loves to slice things, too. It's what he's well known for, actually. Built quite the reputation for it." Ghost Ray smirked.

"RAY!" Cheryl exclaimed, as he kept scaring the poor employee as she tried to focus. 

"Wanna know how? He uses his crown. It's very sharp. Like, "As Seen on TV" knives sharp. It can cut through anything. And anyone, I'm sure. He is the Mad King after all." 

Well, that made Stephie quickly finish Cheryl's order and hide in the employee break room.

"Ray Narvaez Jr, you cut that out right now! No scaring the nice people that work here just because you want food! I told you I'm taking your ass to Taco Bell before we go home, so be nice!"

"She started it! Wouldn't give me more free food..." Ghost Ray muttered as they went to get some cereal. 

Cheryl picked up a box of marshmallow-only Lucky Charms from the cart and rolled her eyes. "Ray...How did these get in here?"

"The boxes fainted and fell in after looking at my ghostly charms." the MadHouse ghost winked at her. "And so did the Froot Loops and the Crunch Berries and the-"

"Only one box, Ray! We're not exactly rolling in the dough here." 

Ghost Ray huffed and put everything back, except the Lucky Charms. "Fine. I want my marshmallow goodness. And I want my Oreos. Let's go."

"We'll get there eventually, Ray." Cheryl rolled her eyes. Ghost Ray flew under her shopping cart and lifted it in the air with ease. "You're taking too long, BFF. The Oreos need us NOW! Leg it!" He floated away with the cart as Cheryl chased after him.

"Ray! Ray, get back here!" 

He flew past the candy aisle and of course, some chocolate bars "fell" in. He'd have to deal with the lectures later. There were Oreos to get right this second! Cheryl was right behind him. 

"I saw that, Ray! I've been running a lot. You can't escape me!"

He landed in the cookies and crackers aisle and quickly ran to the Oreos display. "Yo, BFF! Let's see how many of these packs of Oreos I can fit in the cart!" 

"Only 2 packs, Ray. There; I've answered your question."

Ray grumbled and tossed 2 packs of Oreos in the shopping cart.

A few minutes later, they've finished their shopping. Of course, it wasn't easy with Ghost Ray trying to get Cheryl to buy extra snacks. Ray tried to hover their cart over to the "15 Items Or Less" checkout line.

"Ray? Ray! We clearly have more than 15 items here. I am not going to be that person. Get back here!" Cheryl face-palmed. 

"Aw, come on! No one even notices half the time. Besides, couldn't we just choose the 15 items to pay for and then get the rest for free?" Ray suggested. This made Cheryl sigh deeply and pull the cart away from him. "Remind me to never take you shopping with me again."

Ghost Ray gasped and gave Cheryl a hug. "What?? You don't mean that, BFF! You wouldn't have fun if I weren't here! Who would sing along to the boring songs this store plays? Or try to juggle oranges? Or open all the doors in the freezer aisle and see how many people still shop there? And you can't just take me home after this; you've promised me food."

"Yeah, and if you misbehave there, I'm gonna give Ryan a call. And you know I will; I have his number." Cheryl said, taking out her phone.

"All right, all right. No need to bring MK into this. I'll be cool." Ghost Ray replied, helping to put the groceries on the conveyor belt. As Cheryl also helped with this, she sighed and picked up 3 Snickers bars. "Ray...."

"2 of those are for me, and one is for you. It's even Math."

"Damn it, Ray! One each! Jesus! We don't have a money tree growing outside the MadHouse."

The cashier finished scanning the items and gave the total. This person's name was Sammy and he looked bored out of his mind. "That'll be $34.95, please."

"What?! $35? For all this shit? That's highway robbery, my dude! What happened to 'buy one, get one free'?"

"Ray...That doesn't apply to the whole store. God damn it. I have the money. Calm down, you idiot." Cheryl groaned, pulling out her wallet. But once again, Ray wasn't having it. 

"Yo, Sam. Samuel. Dude. Listen. How about we get those Oreos for free, huh? I know they're 2 for $6, but help a ghost out, huh? You see, I know a guy that can be very convincing when he wants to be. And if I brought him here, you wouldn't like it. He'd probably go a little "Mad," if you would. He has a crown that-"

***THWAP!***

Cheryl picked up a nearby newspaper, rolled it up and whacked Ray over the head with it, knocking him out into the shopping cart. 

"Yep. Never again."


End file.
